


Waffles On Christmas

by IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven/pseuds/IReallyHopeThisMakesUsEven
Summary: Christmas fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenalop3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenalop3/gifts).



“Bruce” he hears a soft whisper, a warm hand reaches to touch his arm, their skin was smooth. Her voice mixed with his mother’s for a moment, possibly from a dream he’d been woken from that he had already forgotten. “Wake up” her voice was cheerful, he squinted an eye open to see Natasha with a bright smile on her face. He needed a moment to match her happiness, she had been sitting, waiting on their bed with her legs crossed.

  
Bruce grunts, he moved to her and plopped his head in her lap then yanked the covers over himself. “I thought you were my mother for a second” he mumbles, still half asleep, she stiffens at his comment.

  
He peers up at and squints at the light she gazed at him “oh?” she gives him a confused look, Bruce could tell she was unable to know how to react to that comment.

  
A small smile comes across his lips, he leans into her hand “I think you woke me in the middle of a dream. Only fitting considering today” he nuzzles in her hand giving it a kiss before he sat up. Instead of causing some tone of melancholy, he thought of his dream as a form of happiness.

  
Bruce sat up, he rubbed at his eyes then reached over for his glasses and slipped them on. He could see Natasha clearly, Her hair pulled back, wearing her traditional red robe, a few brighter shades than her hair. Bruce reached out cupping her cheek, then planting a kiss on her cheek “Merry Christmas” he exclaims.

  
“Merry Christmas” she replied and leaned in for another kiss, though she never celebrated it as a child, she always enjoyed today. Bruce thought she was doing it for him, to keep him happy for the holidays. In reality it was her way of making her inner child happy, making up for time lost.

  
Bruce reaches and placed a hand on her hip “you look beautiful” he said then leans in for another kiss.

  
Natasha pulls back “you know my rule” she backs up and got off the bed with color in her cheeks.

  
Bruce had a pout on his “no sex till breakfast and presents” he grunts then followed her.

  
She smirks, they make their way into the kitchen, reached into the fridge Natasha grabbed orange juice and champagne. Mimosas and waffles were on christmas morning, she’d already chopped up the strawberries and made the whipped cream. He changed it up, adding bacon into the mix of Christmas breakfast knowing how much Natasha enjoyed it. Natasha could only sleep to a certain point on christmas morning, she was anticipating it.

  
They took their time, Bruce always made her waffle with chocolate chips, she sat on kitchen island and waited for him to finish. Bruce had his mother's old recipe that she would make for him on sundays, it had always put him in a good mood. It was Natashas idea to make it a tradition, especially since she found them irresistible. She dipped strawberries in the whip cream then popped it in her mouth when he wasn’t paying attention. Occasionally she would get up, refill his mimosa and give him a kiss on the cheek.

  
She took out some silverware while Bruce finished the food, he was arranging the food for its presentation. He grinned when he placed her food in front of her, Bruce had made her waffle into a smiley face with the toppings and bacon strips. She appreciated his rawness, the purity of this situation, Bruce smiling with his messy hair in his college shorts and a tee shirt. His scruff coming through just enough to tickle her nose when they kiss softly.

  
In her red robe that cut past her thigh, with a fuzzy liner that Bruce had bought her years back, Natasha looked jaw dropping. Bruce had found it hard to concentrate, he wondered what she was underneath it.

  
Natasha refreshed their glasses before they began to eat, he was on to her, she was trying to get him drunk and it was working. Either she has a plan or it's all in his head, when it came to Natasha either was possible.

  
When they finished, Natasha and Bruce collectively cleaned up the kitchen, every few moments they would bumped into each other. After they were done, they opened their presents to one another, a few gifts were just gag gifts. Natasha had gotten Bruce bright pink gardening gloves for his on going project in their backyard and a child sized shovel. Bruce got Natasha a shirt that said “bed hog” written on the front of it. She opened her mouth to defend herself but Natasha couldn't help it break out into giggles.

  
Natasha had gotten Bruce tickets to a Broadway show he had been dying to see, Bruce got Natasha a gaming system with a bean bag for her relaxation. They didn't go all out but just enough to enjoy the day as it was.

  
The two cleaned up their wrappings and moved into their bedroom “I don't wanna go” Bruce mumbles. In a few hours the two were leaving to go to the tower for Christmas Day at Tony's. He didn't mean it, pouting slightly like a child, he always had fun but now it seemed like a good idea to isolate themselves, he found it tempting. The tower was nice, Tony gives the staff a day off so everyone pitches in the kitchen, its humble.

  
He looked towards Natasha “I'll persuade you” she counters adding a wink at the end of it. She plopped down on the bed, propped her head up with her arm, Bruce gulped. She giggled bat his reaction towards her, this was usually the order of events on Christmas with these two. With an occasional hiccup here or there, they both managed to have it down by now.

  
“If Tony gets us a puppy I might kill him” Bruce's train of thought rambled off, he climbed in bed next to Natasha. Tony had joked that he was going to get them a brand new puppy, One guaranteed to destroy their house. It was a joke after long hours in the lab of frustration, then it carried on enough to make Bruce fear Tony's hard headed personality.

  
She reaches for his and rubbed at the scruff on his cheek “I'd beat you to it” Natasha smirks, she tugs on his head. Natasha reeled him in for a kiss, she takes his hand and places it on the knot of her robe. Instead, He removes his hand from the knot and reached to the band in her hair, he pulled it out then dropped the band. Her hair falls loose, it fanned out between the two of their faces, Bruce smiled against her lips. He reached and combed her hair through his fingers, Bruce kissed her deeper this time.

  
Bruce shifted, he hovered slightly over her, he breaks from her lips to kiss her cheek, then her jaw eventually he reached her neck. He heard her sigh when he reached for the knot in her robe, he untied it and touched the soft material. She had been wearing silk, he ran a hand down her hip to her leg curious to see where the hem stopped. Still as he placed feverish kisses on Natasha neck, she yanks his head up to look at her.

  
Their eyes meet “you are so beautiful” he said before leaning in for another kiss. They rolled around in bed till they had realized they were an hour late for the party.

 

 


End file.
